In operations where feed stock is automatically fed to a punch press the feed stock normally ues a coil of material. No provisions are found for automatically feeding consecutive strips of various widths and thicknesses as no provisions are found for automatically recognizing the beginning and ending of short strips of feed stock. It was found that automatic means could not only handle coils of feed stock but could also automatically use strips of feed stock.